I Spy
by flamingmarsh
Summary: Wounded, two Autobots play a game of 'I spy' while they wait for help to arrive. -not slash-


**I hate writers block. This is what I've done attempting to get rid of my writers block. This is not slash.**

**Beta read by: Litahatchee**

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own transformers.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Well, my afternoon with Spike is going to be canceled," Bumblebee sighed to Sideswipe, as he tried to get more comfortable against a boulder that he was propped up against.

He had been out patrolling with Sideswipe, when they were ambushed by six trigger-happy Decepticons. Before Sideswipe or he could even call in for backup, the call was jammed, forcing them to handle the situation by themselves. Miraculously, they managed to drive off the Decepticons in no less than three breems but, during the process, they had acquired injuries.

Bumblebee's only injury was his right arm that had been blown off from the elbow. If he were a human, that would have been bad, but arms were easily reattached to a Cybertronian. Sideswipe, however, had two deep gashes; one was on his chassis where he was trying to staunch the flow of energon and the other to his right leg that, which had wires sticking out, sparking. Both of them were now sitting beside each other against a boulder waiting for help to arrive. When the Decepticons had left, Sideswipe had immediately called in asking for help, which he did in a rather cheerful tone, despite his injuries.

"Why do you like being around humans?" Sideswipe asked.

"They have so many cultures and they're pretty cool to hang out with. They come up with some neat games too." Bumblebee looked over at Sideswipe, curious. "Don't you like humans? Most pranks you pull on everyone comes from them."

Wincing a little, Sideswipe shrugged. His chassis was hurting. Too bad his pain receptors hadn't quit working. "They're alright. I get the ideas from their internet." Tilting his head, Sideswipe regarded Bumblebee for a moment. "That was some nice shooting you did back there. You save me from those two cons that were trying to get the drop on me. You gonna be ok?"

Bumblebee nodded. "I'll be alright. I turned off my pain receptors so I won't feel the pain that's been shooting up and down my body. What about you?"

"I'll be fine. After all, I'm a front-liner. I'm used to this," Sideswipe said, before hissing. He was trying to move his leg to get more comfortable when his leg bumped a rock.

"I guess its going to take awhile before they get here."

Sideswipe nodded and Bumblebee wondered what they could do while they waited. Transforming and heading back to base was out of the question; not with the injuries they had. Plus, there wasn't any type of shade around to spare them from the hot afternoon sun that was glaring down upon them. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

"Hey Sideswipe, I know what we can do."

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked, looking over at Bumblebee.

"We can play 'I spy.'"

"I spy?" Sideswipe asked, frowning. He was thinking Bumblebee had something far more better for them to do than that. "What's 'I spy?'"

"'I spy' is a guessing game. Someone is suppose to pick something like a car or animal and tell you what color he sees of that something, and then the other person that's playing is suppose to guess what he picked that's the same color."

Sideswipe raised his right optic ridge, confused. Seeing his expression, Bumblebee chuckled.

"If I say I spy something yellow. What would you say you see?"

Sideswipe smirked. "You."

Bumblebee nodded. "That's how you play 'I spy.'"

Sideswipe's optics brightened. He grinned. He could play this game.

"I'll play."

"Great. You can go first."

Nodding, Sideswipe first looked down at his chassis to see it had stopped bleeding and that his internal repairs had been at work, before looking around. Finally, he spoke.

"I spy something... black."

"Your hands?"

Sideswipe shook his helm 'no'.

"Your helm?"

Again, Sideswipe shook his head 'no' and grinned at Bumblebee. He was enjoying this.

"Keep Guessing."

Frowning in concentration, Bumblebee looked around. He saw nothing black, besides Sideswipe's hands and helm. He was about to say something when he spotted a shadow flying over him. Glancing up, he spotted a large black bird circling over the both of them before flying away.

"That bird in the sky?"

"Yep!" Sideswipe chirped.

Bumblebee sighed. What could he come up with?

"It's your turn," Sideswipe prompted.

Again, Bumblebee looked around. There wasn't much to go on.

"I spy something...blue."

"Blue?" Sideswipe exclaimed incredulously.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Hmm..."

Sideswipe looked around taking his time. He knew what was blue.

"The sky."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Thi- Well, well. It looks like help is coming," Sideswipe exclaimed, turning his head to the right to look at the vehicles that were stirring up the dust of the Arizona desert.

Bumblebee looked toward where Sideswipe was looking and, sure enough, help was coming. Finally. He wouldn't have to bake out in the sun anymore.

Sideswipe looked back at Bumblebee with a grin on his metallic face. "You've been pretty cool to hang out with... for a minibot."

Bumblebee smiled. "Thanks Sideswipe."

"Shall we play the game some more?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Sure."

So they both carried on the game while waiting for their comrades to arrive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please? **


End file.
